Blake Davis
Name: Blake Davis Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: JROTC program, baseball, marksmanship, current affairs, volunteering, reading, watching TV Appearance: '''Blake is 6'0 and weighs 175 pounds, with his waist at 37 inches. He has a mesomorph body shape, blonde hair, fair skin, green eyes, a delicate nose, and oval eyes and face. His hair is high and tight, which is a variant of the crew cut style. He usually wears short-sleeved shirts and either shorts, if the weather is nice, or jeans, if the weather is either cold or raining. If it is expected to rain or snow all throughout the day, he will typically bring a midnight fleece-lined jacket. At the time of the kidnapping, he was wearing a short-sleeved red shirt, a brand new pair of jeans, and black tennis shoes. '''Biography: On August 5th, 2000, Blake was born in Chattanooga, Tennessee to Fred and Maria Davis, both of whom are police officers. Fred and Maria would both typically work an eight hour shift, with Fred working from 11 PM to 7 AM and Maria working from 7 AM to 3 PM. As he was being raised ever since infancy, Blake would often watch TV as long as he was allowed to. While Fred and Maria noted that this wasn't particularly too healthy and tried to steer Blake away from it, they eventually caved in after he turned 3 years old due to his persistence and it soon became one of his most favorite pastimes. However, they made sure that Blake wasn't watching anything too inappropriate for his age. At the age of 4, Fred and Maria decided to start Blake's education early, and taught him about various subjects such as how to read. While he did struggle for the whole year, he did eventually manage to get ahead of his soon-to-be classmates shortly before entering elementary school a year later. As a result of this, his grades throughout his time in elementary school were higher than average. Socially, it wasn't too hard for him to find friends and soon became at least familiarized with most of his peers. When Blake was 6, he came home from school one day and noticed that his father fell asleep on the couch while he was watching TV. Blake looked at the TV and saw that Fred was watching COPS, which is a show that follows the activities of various police officers. He soon became invested in the show, as he was curious as to what his parent's jobs were like, and watched it for nearly half an hour. This was soon interrupted by Maria, who came home to see Blake watching the aforementioned show, ordered Blake to his room, and scolded Fred for letting their son watch it. According to her, many of the calls that the officers on the show respond to, such as prostitution, robberies, and drug deals, are not appropriate for someone like Blake's age. She also claims that Blake might pick up some of the profanity that the show frequently shows uncensored. This didn't affect either Blake or Fred much, as Fred would fall asleep almost every day while watching the same show, and Blake would watch it from a distance. After getting caught two more times, Blake eventually figured out how to watch it in private without his parents knowing, and COPS eventually became his favorite show. However, he was eventually caught once more and Fred realized that Blake had been watching it for quite a while. Rather than punish his son, Fred decided to use this as an opportunity to teach Blake about the dangers of drugs and the consequences of committing crimes, and managed to convince Maria to allow Blake to watch COPS and loosen some of the rules regarding what he watched in general. They supervised him whenever he watched the show, barred him from watching episodes that involved prostitution, and promised to heavily punish Blake if they catch him using vulgar language. As the years went by, they would loosen the rules more and more until they decided he was mature enough to watch it on his own. Fred's advice stuck with him well into middle school. It was during this time that Blake developed his love for reading, due to the various settings of different books and interesting characters, and he would use his spare time to read fictional books from the school's library. If one were to ask about his favorite books, he would claim that it is a tie between the Maze Runner and Harry Potter series. At some point during the 7th grade, his parents forced him to volunteer at various events. While he hated it at first since he believed it was a waste of time, he eventually developed a love for doing so for how it can help the community and even surprised Fred and Maria when he started to volunteer on his own. Typically, he preferred to volunteer at homeless shelters, animal shelters, food pantries, and cleaning up the park, although he does volunteer at a variety of other areas. Nearing the end of 8th grade, Blake learned about the JROTC program that George Hunter High School had and decided to join when he entered the 9th grade. He was merely indifferent at first due to only joining to impress his parents and teachers. When he started to gain awards for doing various deeds, however, he soon became obsessed with gaining every ribbon he could. As a result, he constantly maintains an A on all of his academic courses, plays baseball as a varsity sport, and is on a number of teams and clubs. As a result of showing outstanding dependability, enthusiasm, courage, and initiative, he was rewarded the Senior Army Instructor Leadership Ribbon at the end of the year by his senior army instructor, which encouraged him to act as a leader in group situations to show his parents and teachers that he earned the reward, rather than just for the sake of having it. One of the other ribbons that he earned was the Marksmanship Team ribbon, which sparked his interest in guns. After some convincing, Blake was allowed to shoot at the shooting range, but was never allowed to keep his own gun in his room, due to Fred and Maria locking it away in a secure location and only bringing it out when they were able to supervise Blake with it. At the beginning of 10th grade, Blake began to be more involved in current affairs than he was before. As a result of his volunteering and community service, he would typically read the local papers and see what kind of impact that he and other people have made, no matter how small. After reading them, however, he would forget about it over the course of a few days since the contributions were fairly minor in his mind. While he did think that most of them were important, he did not value them to a high degree due to how little they got brought up by other people other than his parents, teachers, and classmates. He was encouraged to stay on top of the news that was occurring all throughout the world by one of his friends at school, who then gave him advice on what papers, websites, and online publications he should trust and avoid. Blake wasn't too concerned about it at first, but after following a few stories and seeing how they develop over a period of time, he soon became just as involved in it as he was in the JROTC program. Due to his friend's suggestions for what sources he should trust, such as CNN, The New York Times, The Associated Press, and Reuters, Blake leaned liberal on the political scale, but he keeps that information private to preserve his relationships with his peers. Due to everybody else's high expectations of him and build-up of stress, he was finding it harder and harder to maintain his reputation. While he was happy helping out and be like everybody else expected him to be, he was also tempted to go against his father's lessons about committing crimes. Blake felt that he was entitled to do at least one or two bad things since he felt that he earned the right to do so over the years. One day, while he was walking home, he saw somebody in the distance in front of him leave something on a wall. The man then seemingly forgot to put the object back into his pocket as he walked into a building. When Blake got closer, he saw that it was the man's wallet, and it had $200 in cash. After quickly making sure that nobody was looking, he took the money out of the wallet, put it into his own pocket, and managed to get out of sight just as the man exited the building again to retrieve said wallet. When he got home and the initial panic wore off, Blake realized the extent of what he just did and wanted to return the money out of guilt. He stopped himself from confessing to his parents due to not wanting to be punished heavily, but he did wait for the consequences that he thought was going to fall upon him at some point. Blake was shocked that those consequences never came after a few days have passed. After a month passed, he came to the conclusion that it was most likely never going to come and he got away with stealing a large amount of money. He would only say to a couple of people he completely trusted that it was probably the most satisfying feeling of his life once he did realize it, more so than his good deeds. At this point, he would commit petty crimes and misdemeanors as a way to get that same feeling of euphoria, like vandalism, petty theft, and graffiti. This includes spraying on walls in empty alleyways, shoplifting small items, and more. For stealing, he would try to only steal items worth less than $50 dollars to avoid drawing too much attention from police and concerned citizens. In his mind, he simply thought of it as relieving stress from maintaining his reputation. After realizing that he was close to getting caught both during the crime and afterwards, with the man being a mere second away from seeing him and that he left fingerprints on the wallet itself, Blake took more measures to minimize that risk. He would wear gloves to not leave his fingerprints behind, wore a hoodie with a bandanna in the event that he gets caught, and made sure to never wear the same combination of clothing that he committed the crime in for a long period of time. He would occasionally take a bigger risk of committing a crime that has or is likely to have cameras witnessing it in order to get a bigger rush out of it, although he avoided areas that have or is likely to have cameras that are of high-quality. He never took drugs or drank alcohol, however, in order to stay healthy. Since his parents set a curfew of being back home by 10 PM, he would always make sure to be back before then. While Fred and Maria did get suspicious that their son was out for long periods of time, they just thought that he was hanging out with his friends or doing volunteer work, and didn't want to invade his privacy. Blake only entrusts a couple of people with the knowledge of his secret life, who are those closest to him. After Blake became more experienced with this, this began to affect his public life. At the beginning of his junior year, he began to abuse his high reputation as a way of getting people he didn't like into trouble. After finding enough evidence that he deems sufficient enough, typically by secretly taking pictures or recording them with his phone and removing all of the camera information with an image-editing program along with other means, he would anonymously report other people to the teachers or police for petty reasons, in order to get back at them, or for being concerned for their safety, but he also made sure that he doesn't do it too frequently to avoid attracting suspicion. If he particularly hates someone, he would even go as far as to frame them using a couple of methods, such as slipping some stolen property into their backpack and then reporting them. Despite his attempts to make himself anonymous, quite a few students, especially the ones that he reported or framed before, managed to figure out that he was the one doing so, especially when he was still learning how to be better at distancing himself. Whenever he was called in by the teachers a couple of times in the past and questioned whenever the students tried to tell the other teachers about him, he would word his sentences carefully to avoid losing their trust or to avoid incriminating himself and his reputation, along with there usually being no evidence, would almost always result in him getting off scot-free. Contrary to what Blake thinks, this has actually significantly harmed his reputation among his peers due to this, causing some of them to dislike or hate him as a result. However, to him, he believes that his reputation among the rest of his classmates is still relatively good, but least important, and is aiming to keep his high reputation with his teachers and his parents due to their authority. When it comes to his classes, he finds Math, Science, and English to be the most enjoyable, and excels in physical education. After he graduates, he plans to join the military, but currently hasn’t decided on what branch in particular. If his military plans don't work, either due to injury or being psychologically unable of performing his assigned duties, he plans on following in his parents' footsteps and becoming a police officer, provided that he can recover from his injury and is mentally able to do his duties as an officer. Being an effective leader, he prefers to solve things diplomatically, but he will ultimately make a decision if push comes to shove. Advantages: Due to his JROTC classes, he is an effective leader and is physically fit. Blake also has good stamina and arm strength as a result of playing baseball. He has previous experience with guns in the shooting range, and will be a better shot than the majority of his classmates. Disadvantages: Blake has gained enemies due to his past actions. Since he cares immensely for his reputation at home, he will tend to make decisions based around that when he is surrounded by his classmates instead of the more logical solution. His compulsion to commit crimes to get a rush will increase the chances of him doing something that comes back to bite him, alienating allies and making more enemies. Designated Number: Male Student No. 39 --- Designated Weapon: Trick Handcuffs Conclusion: What a slimy little punk. I look forward to seeing him get taken out by his own designs. - Veronica Rai The above biography is as written by Super Weegee. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Super Weegee '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Erika Stieglitz 'Collected Weapons: '''Trick Handcuffs (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Sakurako Jackson, Aditi Sharma, Cheridene Williams, Adele Jones 'Enemies: 'Aditi Sharma, Erika Stieglitz 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: '''Fucking called it. Who owes me money? - ''Veronica Rai '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Blake, in chronological order. The Past: *Life of Crime Prom: *Come With Me V7: *The Hunger Artist *Antisocial Darwinism *My Lucifer Is Lonely *Malice Aforethought Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Blake Davis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students